


Shine for me.

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fondling, Humiliation, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chrollo has captured Kurapika and he intends to make full use of him.





	Shine for me.

Having Kurta eyes was one thing but having live Kurta eyes was another.

Chrollo admires the Kurta’s eyes as he lifts up Kurapika’s chin, thumbing the slit of Kurapika’s eye. “Aren’t you beautiful, Kurapika.”

Kurapika says nothing as the phantom troupe leader, touches him, such a vile, disgusting man, touching him, viewing his eyes as some prize, looking at them lovingly.

A disgusting human being looking at him like that.

Chrollo thinks he should’ve kept some of them alive.

When would one get to feel, touch and behold such beauty again?

It is one of Chrollo’s many regrets.

His one regret but he thinks Kurapika being here makes up for it.

“Tell me, Kurapika, how do your eyes shine so bright? I want to see them when they’re so pure, so life filled, can you do that for me?” Kurapika’s eyes wouldn’t shine when he was tied up, doubtful, and given up and in the presence of the man he despised.

He refused to do that.

“What makes you tick, Kurapika? What makes your eyes fill with glee?”

Not you, it’s not you, that’s for sure. 

Never you.

“If you were in pleasure would it help?”

Disgust, disgust is all that fills Kurapika’s mind.

He says nothing but he thinks don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’t touch me with your disgusting hands, I hate you; I hate you. 

“I bet your body is just as pretty as your eyes.”

Kurapika doesn’t even glance up at him as he tries his best to ignore the raven-haired man’s attempts at touching some kind of feeling or nerve.

“I wonder what kind of expressions… what kind of sounds you’ll make, you’ll show them all to me won’t you?”

Kurapika’s expression doesn’t falter when Chrollo begins undressing what little of clothes he has allowed Kurapika to have left, further exposing Kurapika, hopefully humiliating him because Chrollo knows very well that there’s some sort of pride he holds and it has to be absolutely devastating to have someone you hate so much, touching your body and most of all touching it against your will with no way of stopping it.

Though Chrollo knows that Kurapika absolutely hates it.

He hums to himself as he sees the Kurta’s exposed lower body, bound arms and legs, loose enough so that he can flip the Kurta’s position so should he want to.

He looks at his eyes there is not a change and the hate in Kurapika’s eyes still burns with hatered.

“That cold expression of yours makes me want to fuck you even harder, to make you scream because of someone you so hate. Does that bother you?” Chrollo strokes a hand down Kurapika’s thigh as he feels the blond’s body tense up at the touch.

“It’s okay to enjoy it.”

Disgusting, disgusting, stop talking.

Kurapika shuts his eyes.

“Let me see them,” Chrollo says as he pries open Kurapika’s eyes.

They’re so beautiful.

He wants to keep them like that forever.

“If you don’t like me why don’t you think of your friend?”

He’s talking about Leorio.

A tear runs down Kurapika’s eye because Leorio would never do that to him. Leorio would actually care for him. How he feels.

He would never imagine Leorio as this disgusting man.

“That’s okay, I’ll get your eyes to shine for me, okay?”

Kurapika doesn’t know why he keeps talking.

He feels Chrollo’s hand on his exposed genitalia as he fondles it in his hand, touching, caressing, and toying with Kurapika.

Kurapika feels absolutely disgusting.

Chrollo feels the slightest change in Kurapika’s body as he feels the Kurta lurch forward to gag.

“I’ll make you feel good soon, don’t worry.”

He doesn’t plan on prepping Kurapika as he forces the blond to turn over.

Chrollo can say he has never heard a scream so beautiful.

Everything about Kurapika is beautiful.

The memory of Kurapika’s screams would cycle through his mind for sometime even after he had came inside the Kurta.

He tells him that they’ll have many more opportunities.

He tells him that he’s a fly caught in his web.

Kurapika is trapped.

Kurapika is trapped.

He’s trapped and he feels nothing.

Kurapika feels nothing, nothing at all.


End file.
